Cardiac rhythm management devices are often implantable devices that provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm. A pacemaker, for example, is a cardiac rhythm management device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. The most common condition for which pacemakers are used is in the treatment of bradycardia, where the ventricular rate is too slow. Atrio-ventricular conduction defects (i.e., AV block) that are permanent or intermittent and sick sinus syndrome represent the most common causes of bradycardia for which permanent pacing may be indicated. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart's inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by, for example, enforcing a minimum heart rate.
Pacemakers are usually implanted subcutaneously or submuscularly on a patient's chest and have leads threaded intravenously into the heart to connect the device to electrodes used for sensing and pacing. Leads may also be positioned on the epicardium by various means. A programmable electronic controller causes the pacing pulses to be output in response to lapsed time intervals and sensed electrical activity (i.e., intrinsic heart beats not as a result of a pacing pulse). Pacemakers sense intrinsic cardiac electrical activity by means of internal electrodes often disposed near the chamber to be sensed. A depolarization wave associated with an intrinsic contraction of the atria or ventricles that is detected by the pacemaker is referred to as an atrial sense or ventricular sense, respectively. In order to cause such a contraction in the absence of an intrinsic beat, a pacing pulse (either an atrial pace or a ventricular pace) with energy above a certain pacing threshold is delivered to the appropriate chamber via the same or different electrode used for sensing the chamber.
Electrical stimulation of the heart through the internal electrodes can also cause unwanted stimulation of skeletal muscle and/or nerves. The left phrenic nerve, which provides innervation for the diaphragm, arises from the cervical spine and descends to the diaphragm through the mediastinum where the heart is situated. As it passes the heart, the left phrenic nerve courses along the pericardium, superficial to the left atrium and left ventricle. Because of its proximity to the electrodes used for pacing, in particularly for left side pacing, the nerve can be stimulated by a pacing pulse. The resulting involuntary contraction of the diaphragm can be quite annoying or painful to the patient, often producing a response that is similar to a hiccup.